hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Hip-Hop Database Wiki:List of gangs and numbers of gangs members in gangs
Black (approx. 883,700-903,000) * Bloods (20,000-30,000) * Crips (30,000-35,000) * Almighty Vice Lord Nation (Approx. 30,000 - 35,000) ** Four Corner Hustlers (900) * United Blood Nation (50,000) * Black P. Stones (30,000-42,000) * Zoe Pound (Estimated 200,000 in Miami,FL , Unknown worldwide) * Black Guerrilla Family (50,000) * Gangster Disciples/Black Gangster Disciple Nation (40,000-55,000+ 20000 + in Chicago) * Black Mafia Family (Over 150 members indicted thus far, estimated total membership at peak over 500) * Black Disciples (26,000+) * OutLaw Gangster Disciples (25,000 + in Chicago) * Ghetto Boys (+200) * Jamaican Posse/Jamaican Mafia (200,000) * Area Boys (35,000) Nigeria, Africa * The Mungiki (100,000) Kenya, Africa Hispanics * Latin Kings (King Motherland Chicago faction - 20,000 to 35,000 Bloodline faction - 2,200 to 7,500. maybe 40,000 worldwide) people nation * Ñetas/Ñeta Association/Association Ñeta (75,000-100,000) * Trinitario (30,000 Worldwide) * Dominicans Don't Play (700 in New York City, 130 in Spain) * MS-13/Mara Salvatrucha (70,000-100,000) * 18th Street Gang (65,000) * Playboys Gang (Unknown but thought to be around 5-6,000 on the West Coast) * Fresno Bulldogs (6,000 but the Fresno Police Department estimate that number is as high as 12,000 in the city) * Maniac Latin Disciples (1500-2000) folk nation * Clanton 14 (unknown) * Mexikanemi (2,000) * Puro Tango Blast (14,000) * White Fence (700) * The Avenues (800-1000) * El Monte Flores 13 (400) Bikers * Hells Angels MC (2,500..5,000 maybe 25,000 worldwide) ** Rock Machine (200 members approx. worldwide) * Pagan's Motorcycle Club (unknown) * Bandidos Motorcycle Club (2,000-2,500) * Outlaws Motorcycle Club (1,700) * Mongols MC (1,000–1,500) Majority Hispanic * Rebels MC (2,000) * Sons of Silence (250-275 full-patch members) * Vagos Motorcycle Club (600 full-patch members) * Comanchero Motorcycle Club (100) * Brother Speed MC (150) * The Breed Motorcycle Club (40-50) White * Simon City Royals (unknown) folk nation European-American * Skinheads ** Hammerskins ** Red and Anarchist Skinheads ** Sharpies * Ku Klux Klan (5,000–6,000) * Peckerwood (unknown) * Public Enemy No. 1 (unknown) * Sydney Ducks * Aryan Brotherhood (approximately 20,000) * Armenian Power (200+) * Nazi Low Riders (5,000-7,000) Italian mafias/Italian-American crime families * Chicago Outfit (50–200 made members and roughly 1,700 associates) * Philadelphia crime family/Scarfo crime family/Bruno crime family/Philadelphia Mafia/Philly Mob (50 made members approx, 100 associates approx) * Patriarca crime family/New England crime family/Providence crime family (around 50 made members, more than 200 associates) * DeCavalcante crime family (40 made members, approximately 200 associates) * Trafficante crime family (unknown) Tampa, Florida, USA * Pittsburgh crime family/LaRocca crime family (Less than 10) * Cleveland crime family/Licavoli crime family (15-20 members 50-100 associates) * Genovese crime family (250-300 made members, well over 1,000 criminal associates) NYC * Gambino crime family (150–200 made members approx 1,500–2,000 associates approx) NYC * Lucchese crime family (115-140 made members, 1,100+ associates.) NYC * Bonanno crime family (115-130 made members, 500-1500 associates) NYC * Colombo crime family (40-50 (active) made members (2011 estimate), unknown number of associates) NYC * Detroit Partnership/Detroit crime family/Detroit Combination/Detroit Mafia/Detroit Outfit/Zerilli crime family (40-50 made members, over 300 associates) * Kansas City crime family/Civella crime family (10-15 made members, about 40-60 associates) * Los Angeles crime family (14 made members) * Buffalo crime family/Magaddino crime family/The Arm (30-35 made members, more than 250-400 associates) * Rizzuto crime family (unknown) Montreal * Cotroni crime family (unknown) Montreal * Musitano Crime Family (unknown) Hamilton, Ontario * Morello crime family (unknown) nyc * Broadway Mob (unknown) nyc Irish Mobs * West End Gang (unknown) Montreal * Winter Hill Gang (40-50) * Charlestown Mob (40-50) * Clerkenwell crime syndicate/Adams Family/A-team (unknown) Islington, London * K&A Gang (less then 15) Kensington, Philadelphia * White Hand Gang * Gustin Gang (unknown) European (Danish/Dutch/Swedish...and more) * AK81 (300) Danish * Black Cobra (100+) Asian/Asian American * Asian Boyz (1,300 to 2,000) street gang * Snakeheads (Unknown) chinese * Yakuza/Japanese Mafia (102,400 members) japanese ** Yamaguchi-gumi (55,000) ** Sumiyoshi-kai (20,000) ** Inagawa-kai (15,000) ** Kudo-kai (630) ** Kyokuryū-kai (210-270) ** Okinawa-Kyokuryū-kai (523 active members and 145 semi-active members) ** Aizukotetsu-kai (7,000) ** Kyosei-kai (280 active members and 470 semi-active members) ** Goda-ikka (440) ** Kozakura-ikka (100) ** Asano-gumi (130) * Triads (1.5 million in mainland China alone and 2.5 million members worldwide) ** 14K Triad (20,000) * Four Seas (5,000) Arabic * TAP Boyz (The Arabian Posse) (unknown) Links * See Also * Category:GangsCategory:Hip-Hop Database